Referring to FIG. 1 (PRIOR ART), there is a basic diagram of a wireless communications system 100 including a node 102 (e.g., base station 102, signal processing unit 102) that has a receiver 104 coupled to at least one receive antenna 106 which covers a first sector 108 and at least one receive antenna 110 which covers a second sector 112. The receive antennas 106 and 110 are typically co-located on the same base station tower or site but oriented in different directions. However, in this case the receive antennas 106 and 110 are part of a distributed antenna system and as such are not co-located but respectively receives composite received signals 107 and 111 which are processed by the central node 102. In this example, three user devices 114a, 114b and 114c are shown located in the first sector 108 and one user device 114d is located in the second sector 112. Today, when the first user device 114a is located at or near a border 116 between the first and second sectors 108 and 112 it may cause interference to fellow-cell user devices such as the user devices 114b and 114c in addition to other-cell user devices such as the user device 114d. For instance, in a Wideband Code-Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) wireless communication system 100 today there is an enhanced uplink which allows the user device 114a (for example) to transmit up to 11 Mbps. The high-rate user device 114a may cause intra-cell interference to user devices 114b and 114c and inter-cell interference to user device 114d. In fact, the inter-cell interference could be quite pronounced when the high-rate user device 114a is located at the sector border 116. This interference problem and other problems are addressed by a node (which includes a symbol detector) and method of the present invention.